


amongst the waves

by vinndetta



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lowercase, M/M, POV Charles, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: two souls never meet accidentially. charles knows this.





	amongst the waves

**Author's Note:**

> to be quite honest i didn't really... plan this? it just kind of. came out.
> 
> there's some lines from xmfc that snuck their way in haha lol

i found you  
amongst the waves

loneliness pretruded  
your thoughts  
dark and alone  
but mostly fear  
you were feared  
but once upon a time  
you were the one  
with fear

amongst the waters  
the waves moved us closer  
i clung tightly  
to you  
in fear of  
losing  
such  
a  
beautiful  
mind

 _erik_  
the name rolls off my tongue  
i smile every time you look my way  
so much so that  
i'm dubbed heart eyes xavier  
because your light is  
blinding, my friend  
but you only see darkness

there's so much more  
to you than you know  
not just pain or anger  
there's good too  
i felt it  
i saw it  
i know it

it's easy to forget  
the brightness that  
lies within  
but you've been hurt before  
your pain is unimaginable  
but for forever  
you've been alone

_you're not alone_  
_erik, you're not alone_

your soul is shattered  
but love can mend it  
you're scared  
even now  
but you hide it all  
behind closed doors  
behind your walled-off thoughts

_do you not trust me, my friend?_

the waves are strong  
the current too powerful  
but one foot after the other  
i want to make my way to you  
the waves take me  
far away from them  
and closer to you  
the storm clouds over you  
never seem to cease  
will it ever give way?

_will it give way for me?_

i swear, it'll get easier  
by the day, by the hour  
by the minute  
because every minute,  
every hour, every day  
by your side  
i feel like  
i'm a better person

i look at you  
and i see good  
and i want to be selfish  
i want to hold on  
to cling so you can't leave  
like every part of me  
is screaming out to you  
like every atom needs you

_hope. i see hope. tell me i'm right._

you hurt me, over and over  
but is it so bad  
to want you to hold me  
you left, and you continue  
to leave, leave me behind  
the only thing missing is  
the rain pouring down  
maybe then my tears  
could blend in with  
the raindrops

i'll give you a million reasons  
to not let me go, ever again  
i've only ever wanted you  
for longer than you  
could ever know

maybe it could be us.  
it could've been us  
if you had only stayed  
you're the only one i can see  
you're the only one i want  
you're the only one

_i'll find my way back to you_  
_amongst the waves of emotion_

somehow everything changed  
from us against them  
to you against me  
maybe it's too much  
to ask that if  
we could change again  
side by side  
because once  
i wanted you to tell me  
that you want to stay

i can't promise that  
it'll be an easy journey  
nor that it'll be smooth  
but i can promise  
it'll be better  
with me by your side

wait for me to come home  
because home is not this school  
home is not this mansion  
home is not here

home is nowhere  
except by your side

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm... i hope this is good? i'm vinndetta on tumblr. kudos and comments make my day :) <3 hope you enjoyed it


End file.
